Angels
Angels are winged celestial beings who serve as warriors of God. The angels depicted in Dominion share some similarities with the angels of Judeo-Christian mythos, but are also much different, darker, and share more in common with the angels described in Revelations and the Old Testament in that they are vengeful beings who serve as soldiers and executioners. They obey God's orders without question, regardless of human ethics, and some have shown a sadistic glee in doing so. Since God's disappearance, all of the angels have been cast out of Heaven and now roam the Earth. Most of the lower angels and some higher angels have sided with Gabriel and now work to exterminate human beings under the belief that human neediness and greed is what caused God to abandon Heaven. Early History Creation In the beginning, the angels were mostly benevolent and were taught to love and guide humanity. In the years since their creation, humanity has made many of the angels disillusioned and angry with humanity for their neediness, corruption of the planet, cruelty to one another, and all-consuming desire for more. Extermination War When God disappeared, most of the angels held humanity responsible. Gabriel led the Extermination War against humanity. Almost all of the lower angels followed Gabriel, while the higher leveled angels stayed neutral. Spheres of Angels Angels are divided into a strict hierarchy. Each class is called a "sphere." Each sphere holds a certain responsibility in the celestial hierarchy. 'Archangels' Five Archangel siblings comprise the first order of angels: twin brothers Michael and Gabriel, twin sisters Uriel and Raphael, and Son of Morning, the first born of the majestic Archangels. Archangels have a human form, magnificent feathered wings, and wear armor when necessary. They use their wings for flight, to communicate with other angels, as forceful weapons, and as impenetrable shields. When their wings are retracted, Archangels appear indistinguishable from humans. Archangels are highly skilled warriors endowed with incredible strength far superior to that of both humans and their angel brethren. They have heightened senses and heal quickly, but are not indestructible. They can be killed, but only with Empyrean steel. The start of the Extermination War caused a great divide in the Archangel family. When Gabriel waged war on humankind, Michael turned against his brother and set out to protect them. Uriel and Raphael proclaimed their neutrality, but with time Uriel joined Gabriel’s side. Unlike his siblings, the Archangel Gabriel has cultivated the power of possession, and can possess both Higher and Lower Angels. 'Higher Angels' Higher Angels are the second order of angels in the hierarchy. Like Archangels, Higher Angels have a human form, and do not need to possess a human body to exist on Earth. They too utilize their wings for flight, communication, and a myriad of defensive functions. Higher Angels wield great physical power, but are not as strong as Archangels. While they are extremely difficult to kill, their contact with Empyrean steel proves fatal, and unlike their Archangel superiors, they can die as a result of excessive angel or human force. In the time of the Extermination War, the majority of the Higher Angels did not take sides, but lived anonymously until recently when many of them began to side with Gabriel’s army against the humans. Higher Angels do not hold the power of possession. 'Lower Angels' Lower Angels, aka “The Possessed, “aka “8-balls,”aka “The Dogs of Heaven,”are the lowest order in the Angel Hierarchy. Lower Angels do not have physical forms of their own. To exist on Earth, they must forcibly possess the bodies of humans, seemingly killing off the human hosts’ souls in the process. Their black eyes earned them the moniker “8-balls,” they have black spider-like veins and sharp, blackened, pointy teeth. 8-balls retain one link to their human hosts in the form of a lingering obsession with the specific human lives they took. For example, the 8-ball in the body of a former musician may compulsively carry around the human’s old guitar, aggressively guarding it should someone try to take it from him. These blood-thirsty beings are strong and fast, can walk on walls and leap tremendous distances. While they are fierce and agile, they can be killed in the same manner that one kills a person—if you kill the body, you kill the 8-ball. The Lower Angels were the Archangel Gabriel’s soldiers in the Extermination War that wiped out most of humankind. Today, most 8-balls continue to hate humanity and usually attempt to murder and dismember any human that crosses their path. Lower Angels must possess human bodies to obtain their physical form, and they themselves can be remotely possessed by the Archangel Gabriel. 'Dyads' Half human and half Higher Angel, the Dyad exists outside the basic Angel Hierarchy. This rare and mighty being is created when the soul of a Higher Angel, previously cast down into the lower ranks, takes control of the body of a human, possessing them like a lower spirit, but sharing control of the body with the original human soul. The Dyad has a human form, but because the Higher Angel now inhabits a normal human body, and not an angel’s, it does not have wings. While the angel and human parts generally live in symbiotic harmony, one side is always dominant. When the angel spirit takes over, the Dyad’s human eyes can flash to 8-ball black. Deriving a unique brand of power from the dual presence of its angel and human sides, the Dyad is extremely strong and difficult to kill, but is still no match for an Archangel. Dyad allegiances vary, but Julian harbors a great hatred for his Higher Angel brothers, and Archangels Michael and Gabriel in particular. Dyads do not maintain the ability to possess without the aid of the supernatural weapon of the Amphora, and they themselves prove difficult to possess. Powers & Abilities Despite the hierarchical nature of their abilities, all angels share similar powers common to all classes. *'Immortality' - Either in spirit or corporeal form, angels exist eternally. Angels with physical bodies do not grow old or die from the passing of time. *'Superhuman Strength' - Even the lowest of angels can leap unnatural distances and lift objects far beyond the limits of human strength. Higher angels are stronger than lower angels. Feats of their increased strength include snapping chains, crushing cement, and snapping the necks of grown men. Higher angels in the past have been known to massacre entire villages of men, women, and children by the dozens with their swords, wings, and bare hands all with menial effort. *'Spiritual manifestation' - Before God left and the Angels fell to earth, the higher Angels were both physical and spiritual beings. Being so, they were able to manifest themselves spiritually on Earth, so that only other angels could interact them, but humans would not be able to see or touch them. *'Superhuman Speed' - Angels possess heightened reflexes and can move faster than the eye can follow. *'Heightened Senses' - Angels can smell humans from a few yards away and can recognize their scent. * Celestial Perspective - In Heaven, angels possess celestial awareness that allowed them to be aware and see each other regardless of darkness or their position. They lost this when they came to earth and were locked from heaven and now must rely on their heightened human senses. * [[Fangs|'Fangs']] - Eight-balls possess sharpened teeth ideal for tearing through flesh. * Claws - Corporeal angels can attack their opponents with claw-like fingernails. * Wings - Higher Angels can unfurl enormous feathery wings from their angelic bodies. Some lower Angels have evolved so that they too can grow wings on their possessed bodies. **'Flight' - Either in spirit or corporeal form, angels can fly. **'Wing Shields' - Their wings are impenetrable. **'Wing Blades' - Their feathers, when swung fast enough, can severe flesh. * Voice Mimicry '- Eight-balls can imitate the voice of another. * '''Elongated Tongue '- Eight-balls can elongate their tongues. *'''Telepathy - Higher angels can speak into each others' minds. *'Possession' - Disembodied angels can take forcible possession of human bodies. While in their own bodies, Archangels can possess both lower and higher Angels through will power alone, however this is more mind-control than possession. *'Wall-Crawling' - Angels can climb walls and ceilings with their bare hands. Weaknesses *'Empyrean Steel' - Empyrean steel can kill angels of all classes. * Electricity '- Their muscles are vulnerable to electric shock and can be temporarily paralyzed.http://www.syfy.com/now/full-episode/beware-those-closest-to-you/316247619799 * '''Mass Explosions '- Their bodies can shatter with a large enough concussive blast, such as a nuclear bomb or large quantities of C4. *Eviction''' - The prayer of Eviction can expel possessing angels from their vessels. References Category:Angel Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters